It is well known that in order to keep oneself healthy and active, it is necessary to incorporate exercise into one's daily routine. Many people join gyms to help them exercise on a regular basis. A typical gym will include a number of “machines” or large equipment systems which are dedicated to exercise one or another part of the body. The user will have to move from machine to machine in order to exercise their entire body. Most of these machines utilize weights which the user will selectively engage with the machine in order to achieve the intensity of workout that they desire. If the user is inexperienced, there is the tendency to avoid particular machines simply because it is difficult to figure out what one is supposed to do on that machine. An inexperienced user or someone who is too ambitious may inadvertently injure themselves if too much weight is applied to any particular exercise. Additionally, in busier gyms, the wait time for particular machines may be long enough that it tends to discourage people from undertaking a full exercise routine. As a result, there exists a tendency to pick one or two favorite machines and exercises and simply overlook the rest of the body.
Because of the issue with weight-based equipment and the tendency of inexperienced users to accidentally injure themselves thereon, there has been a rise in the interest of using resistance bands during exercise. Resistance bands are elongated elastic or resilient members which may be stretched to greater or lesser degrees. They can be incorporated into an exercise routine for anyone from beginners through to experienced athletes.
The resistance bands themselves may come in a variety of different lengths, diameters, wall thicknesses and different resistances and may include handles or loops at either end. The user will select the appropriate length and resistance for the exercises they wish to perform. A user may initially begin exercising with a low resistance band and progressively change to resistance bands of higher resistance as they gain strength.
During an exercise routine, the user will grasp the handles in either hand and stretch the resistance band, or they may hold part of the resistance band using one or both feet, or they may pass the resistance band around a substantially immovable object, such as a pole or a support for a piece of heavy gym equipment. They may, alternatively, anchor one end of the resistance band by tying it off to a pole or fitness equipment support.